


Dancing in the Dark

by WhiteWinds



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Dancer Angel Dust, Deals, Feral Behavior, Flirting, Fluff, Hellhound Alastor, Incubs Angel Dust, Intersex Angel Dust, Knotting, Licking, M/M, Pole Dancing, Seduction, Show Business, Smut, Succubi & Incubi, Succubus Cherri Bomb, Succubus Molly, Top Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:22:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29164152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteWinds/pseuds/WhiteWinds
Summary: Incubus Angel Dust is the most famous dancer in all of Hell, and he just hired a new Hellhound bodyguard that he wants to take for a ride.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 135





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lena_Vicky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena_Vicky/gifts).



> So as if I didn't have enough on my plate already, someone we know came up with this idea of Hellound Alastor and Incubus Angel Dust that tore me away from my other stuff, someone I won't name *Coughs* Lena Vicky *Coughs* is to blame.
> 
> So here you go. Enjoy everyone!

Show business was a cut throat business. At least that’s what the humans say, a famous old phrase said in Hollywood. Of course it doesn’t really involved cutting people’s throats, it’s just an expression. But down here in Hell it was exactly that.

  
And Cherri Bomb has seen it enough time by her best friends’ side.

  
“Where is that asshole?” Cherri grumbled for the eleventh time, checking her phone.

  
“Angie will be here soon, Cherri. Trying to relax,” Molly assured her with a smile.

  
“What is this thing we are doing tonight again?” Cherri asked.

  
“We’re doing a big promotion for an Overlord that is paying us a lot of money for Angel’s appearance,” Molly informed her.

  
“Please tell me it’s not for Vox,” Cherri shivered at the thought of that bastard.

  
“Hell no! I will never arrange anything with him,” Molly scowled at the thought of him, “I would never have anything to do with him or Valentino. Do you really think I would do that to Angel after what happened?”

  
“Trust me, I haven’t forgotten at all. But who is it?”

  
“Someone you wouldn’t know, they’re more low-key. You probably wouldn’t care anyway.”

  
“Yeah, you’re right.”

  
“Let’s head in and wait for Angie,” suggested Molly, getting out of the car.

  
Cherri moved out from the passage seat, stretching her small bat wings before stretching her arms up above her head. Being in the car for so long really wasn’t ideal when you have wings and a tail. The only good thing that Molly’s car provided was that it didn’t have a top so that their horns didn’t scratch the roof of it. Cherri would hate herself if she ruined Molly’s car because she wasn’t careful with her horns.

  
Following Molly to the back of the car Molly popped open the trunk and grabbed a large makeup case and bag, while Cherri grabbed the shoe bag and cloth bag. Once they got what they need Molly locked the car up and headed inside the large convention center where the promotion party was being held.

  
The place was large inside, where it was getting set up for tonight’s big event, as demons rushed all over the place to make sure everything was in order for tonight. Molly managed to flutter over to one of the demons that weren’t too busy, asking directions of where they are needed, the demon quickly told her and pointing to where they needed to go, towards the elevators. She thanked the demon and headed back to Cherri.

  
“I’m going to call him,” Cherri stated, brushing her long bangs to reveal both of her eyes before it fell back and hid half of her face again.

  
“That might be a good idea. We do need time to make sure he’s ready for tonight,” Molly agreed.

  
They came to the elevators, Molly pressing the button that will take them up.

  
Cherri dialed Angel’s number with her free hand, bring it to her ear.

  
The phone rang a few times before he finally answered.

  
_“What’s up, sugar tits,”_ answered Angel.

  
“Where the fuck are you, bitch?” demanded Cherri, with no real bite to her voice.

  
The elevator dinged at its arrival, opening the doors for the girls to allow them inside.

  
_“Relax; I’m on my way as we speak. We had a small, unexpected, detour because the bastard I hired wanted to enjoy his coffee!”_ Angel yelled but it wasn’t directed at Cherri.

  
In the background she could faintly hear what sounded like old music with a little radio static.

  
“Well just hurry up,” Cherri followed Molly in, “The event starts in an hour now and you need to get ready.”

  
Molly pressed the button to go up once the doors closed.

  
Angel sighed, _“Trust me; I’m very aware of that. We’ll be there as soon as possible. So just-What?”_ Angel paused, sounding as if someone on the other end was talking to him, _“Fuck duh, you asshole. Of course I would like to get there faster! At this rate we’ll arrive when the event is over!”_

  
Molly looked to Cherri curiously, who shrugged at Molly for she wasn’t sure what was going on.

  
_“What do you mean you can get there in a jiff? You drive-SHIT!!”_ Angel screamed.

  
Cherri jumped when Angel screamed, even startling Molly.

  
“Angel! Angel, are you okay!” Cherri yelled.

  
_“I’m fine!”_ Angel called over the phone, sounding terrified, _“Looks like we’ll be there soon, Cherri. If I survive the ride! Watch the pole! Watch the pole!”_

  
The call cut off from there.

  
“What’s wrong? Is Angie okay?” Molly asked, scared of what happened to her brother.

  
Cherri looked at her phone for a moment before answering, “I think he’ll be here shortly,” she said.

  
The elevator stopped, dinging, as the doors opened.

  
Molly sighed, “I guess we have no choice but to wait for him,” she stepped out first.

  
Cherri followed Molly out, still concern for Angel, but knew he will be here in one piece.

  
The floor they were on was nice, everything looked clean and neat, as if someone actually gave a shit about the building and wished to keep it nice. Up here is where more of the offices and large lounge rooms were located, acting as dressings from what the demon told Molly downstairs.

  
There were only two demons up here, one sitting up behind a large desk, who pointed to the direction they needed to go when Cherri asked where they need to be. Following their direction they passed one guard standing in the restricted section, allow the girls in.

  
Molly fiddled around inside the large bag over her shoulder with her free hand, trying to find her organizer for the event.

  
She hit something soiled, not watching where she was going, falling backwards to the ground as everything in her bag rolled out onto the floor.

  
“Ow,” she whined.

  
“You okay, Molls?” Cherri asked, instantly at her side.

  
“Yeah, I’m fine,” she answered.

  
“Sorry about that,” Molly’s organizer was held up in front of her, “I hope you aren’t hurt.”

  
Molly looked up to see a large grey Hellhound was crouched down in front of her, holding her book.

  
“You fucking brute,” Cherri hissed at him, “You should-“

  
“It’s alright, Cherri,” Molly cut her off; “He didn’t do anything. It’s my fault. I wasn’t watching where I was going.”

  
“Yeah, it was an accident, relax,” said the Hellhound.

  
Molly took the organizer, smiling at the Hellhound as he helped her up.

  
“Thank you,” she said.

  
“No problem. Let me help you out here,” he said, kneeling down to pick up Molly’s fallen items.

  
“Oh, you don’t need, to,” Molly told him, kneeling down to put everything into her bag.

  
“I don’t mind, it’s all cool,” said the Hellhound.

  
With help from the Hellhound, Molly managed to gather everything back into her bang.

  
“Thank you again,” said Molly, “I’m Molly by the way.”

  
“The name is Vortex. But my friends call me Tex,” Vortex introduced himself.

  
“It’s nice to meet you, Tex. This is my friend, Cherri Bomb,” Molly introduced.

  
“What up?” Cherri greeted.

  
“You guys here for the event as well?” Tex asked.

  
“Yeah, my brother is a celebrity guest tonight,” said Molly.

“Oh, you mean Angel Dust? That’s cool. I didn’t know he had a sister,” said Tex.

  
“We’re twins actually,” stated Molly.

  
“I can defiantly see the resemblance. I never met the guy but I have seen one of his performances once,” said Tex.

  
“You’re not a weird fan are ya?” Cherri eyed him, “Is that why you are here.”

  
“Nah, I’m actually here for security for my boss tonight. She’s preforming for the event,” answered Tex.

  
“Preforming?” Cherri asked.

  
“We didn’t know there was another celebrity guest tonight, we thought it was just Angie,” said Molly.

  
“Yeah, I guess they wanted to do a show too, so they got Verosika at the last minute two days ago,” explained Tex.

  
Somewhere in the back, you could almost hear a train wreck.

  
“Excuse me, who did you say was performing,” Cherri asked calmly.

  
“Verosika Mayday,” answered Tex.

  
Molly groaned.

  
Cherri seethed in rage, looking behind Tex to see the temporally dressing rooms. One door held a nice sign with Verosika’s name on it. The other had a sign with Angel Dust’s name on it but it was scribbled off and was replaced with Verosika’s name in a black sharpie.

  
Cherri dropped her stuff and marched to the door.

  
“Cherri!” Molly called out, chasing after her.

  
But Molly was ignored as Cherri flung open the door, blasted in the face with pop music and the smell of weed. The room was filled with Verosika’s crew; lounge around, laughing and drinking, with the bitch herself at the center off it.

  
Cherri marched over to the stereo, turning it off with her fists, catching everyone attention in the room.

  
“Get out of our room!” Cherri demanded.

  
Silence fell over the room before they all burst out laughing at Cherri, making her even angrier.

  
“Look what the mangled cat dragged in,” Kiki, one of Verosika’s crew said.

  
“I didn’t realize the zoo was missing a gorilla,” said Ace.

  
They laughed again.

  
Cherri’s temper rose, “Shut your fucking mouths you two cent sluts! This is our room, we were assigned to it. So get the fuck out!”

  
“Yeah, no,” Verosika said, making herself comfortable on the couch, “I like this room better; it has better lighting for my complexion. The other is like a cave, so dark and dreary, perfect for you guys since no one bothers to look at your ugly asses. I’m doing you a favor.”

  
Cherri growled.

  
“Cherri,” Molly, placed a hand on her shoulder, trying to calm her, “Why don’t you let me handle this.”

  
“Hey, it looks like shit bomb needs someone to fight her battles for her,” said Milky.

  
Everyone laughed.

  
Molly glared at that commented.

  
“Verosika,” Molly stepped forward, remaining calm as she stared Verosika down, “We were assigned rooms. You cannot go and change them because you didn’t like the lighting. So I’m going to ask you nicely, one last time, to please leave and return to your own room.”

  
Verosika smirked, standing up to face Molly, “So the clone bitch is trying to play nice. Well, my answer is fuck off.”

  
Molly glared at her, “I’m trying to be polite, I have manners after all. Unfortunately I thought you would have some to but it seems you live in a cave, banged a few to many Neanderthals that caused you to drop your IQ down, did they?”

  
“Burn!” Cherri laughed.

  
Verosika growled, glaring behind her when she heard a few snickers from her crew, who shut up instantly.

  
“Vortex!” she called.

  
Vortex entered the room.

  
“Get rid of these losers! They’re trespassing in MY dressing room,” she ordered.

  
“This is our room, whore!” Cherri yelled at her.

  
“Sorry ladies. I have to ask you to leave. Or else I will have to make you,” Vortex warned.

  
“This is bullshit!” yelled Cherri, “Just because you are a star doesn’t give you the right to do whatever the fuck you want! Angel is just as big as a star as you! And he doesn’t have to take shit from a rat bitch like you, and neither will we.”

  
“Is that a threat?” Verosika glared.

  
Vortex growled, moving to stand in front of Verosika to protect her.

  
“Cherri,” Molly warned her but it fell on death ears.

  
“And what if it was?” Cherri stepped in front of Vortex, hovering in the air to stare him down at eye level.

  
“Damn Cherri, I can hear you yelling all the way down at the main floor.”

  
Molly looked to the doorway to see her brother standing there, in all his glory, looking to be in one piece.

  
Angel took a moment to look at the room before stepping in, lifting his sunglasses up.

  
“You guys having a party in here without inviting me? I’m hurt,” Angel joked with a smirk.

  
Verosika glared at Angel, “Angel Dust.”

  
Angel look to her, returning the look, “Verosika Mayday,” he moved to stand in front of her, passing Vortex.

  
“I heard you were going to be at this event when they told me about it. They most have figured they needed me to save this thing that you obviously can’t,” she said.

  
“Actually, they told me yesterday you might be here when they called me and begged me to come and make an appearance. They even offered me a car just to show up. So they must figure _I_ would be able to save this thing if they already got you,” Angel smirked.

  
“At least I’m a real performer that can bring the house down. You are just a wannabe tap dancer that spins around on a pole all day,” she shot back.

  
Angel leered at her for a moment before smirked again, “At least people want me for my body, my natural body,” he ran his hands down his curves, catching the attention of Verosika’s boys in her crew, “I just have to move a little bit to gain people’s attention, while you have to actually try to gain attention by being on a large stage, with your fake boobs, which I totally can see you had them done again.”

  
Cherri and Molly snorted behind their hands, trying not to laugh.

  
“At least I have a bigger fan base then you with everyone climbing over each other to get a piece of this ass,” Verosika shot back.

  
Angel snorted, “You mean people like Blitzo?”

  
“Oh! No he didn’t!” yelled Apple.

  
“As lovely as our chats are, get the fuck out of my room,” sneered Verosika.

  
“Last I check this was my dressing room,” Angel pointed to the open door where the paper sign with Verosika’s name was on the ground now, revealing Angel’s name on the door, “So I’m going to ask you to get out.”

  
Verosika laughed, “Really, now? You think I’m going to do what you ask?”

  
“Oh I’m not asking; I’m telling ya, whore.”

  
“Here’s the thing, I don’t have to do anything. I have you met my new bodyguard, Vortex,” she pointed to.

  
Angel looked up at Vortex, looking at him lazily.

  
“I’m afraid I’m going to ask you to leave, I will only warn you once,” stated Vortex.

  
“Cute puppy you got there. Where did you find him, at the pound,” Angel teased.

  
Outside of the room, in the hall, the lights started to dim as shadows began to crawl up the walls.

  
“Vortex is employed by the best protection programs in Hell, that only the most famous can afford, which sadly doesn’t apply to you,” said Verosika.

  
Angel scuffed, “Best protection my ass. I got something even better than that.”

  
That’s when the sound of an old radio began to fill the room.

  
Angel smirked, “Let me introduced you my bodyguard.”

  
Outside of the door, hidden in the shadows, you could see a tall dark form with glowing red eyes and a large fang smile. The dark form stepped into the light of the room, revealing a tall, red and black, Hellhound, in red stripe suit, a staff in hand, as he continued to smile everyone in the room, sending cold shivers down their spines.

  
Angel fluttered over the hound’s side; snuggling up to his side as he felt the hound tense under his touch and the radio music screeched a little.

  
“This is Alastor, he’s my new bodyguard. He’s temporally unfortunately but I’m trying to _persuade_ him to be full time,” Angel purred.

  
“Boundaries, remember,” Alastor said, gently pushing Angel off of him with his staff, gaining a pout.

  
Angel grumbled before looking to Verosika and her crew, noting that the cocky attitudes they once had was now gone, replaced with uneasiness at the sight of Alastor.

  
“Al,” Angle started, “Verosika here is sadly trespassing in my dressing room and refuses to leave. Even threaten little old me,” he gave him a cute pout.

  
“You probably deserve it,” Alastor mumbled, earning a glare from Angel.

  
“Angie’s right,” said Molly, coming up beside Alastor, “Cherri and I have asked them to leave but they refused to do so before you guys arrived.”

  
“Well that simply won’t do!” Alastor’s smile widens as he looked to Vortex, who looked uneasy now, “My dear boy, surely I know you have enough manners in you to do what these lovely ladies ask you, and leave.”

  
“It’s-“ Vortex’s voice cracked before he cleared his throat and tried again, “It’s actually Verosika’s decision of what to do. I-I just do what I am told to do, sir.”

  
Alastor’s gaze shifted to Verosika, who actually looked scared as her crew coward in the back.

  
“Madam,” he began in a sweet voice, “I must ask you to leave on the behalf of my employers.”

  
Not one for being told what to do Verosiks gathered her courage and glared at Alastor.

  
“And what, old man? You think you can walk in here and tell me what to do. Ha, don’t make me laugh, you bag of fleas that can’t even get it up,” mocked Verosika, making her crew behind her laugh.

  
But Alastor’s smile never wavered as he watched them laugh, while Angel, Molly, and Cherri looked to Verosika in shock that she actually had the nerve to say that to Alastor of all people.

  
That’s when Angel realized that Verosika didn’t know who Alastor was.

  
Alastor then stepped forward, towering over Verosika as she fell silent.

  
“I will ask one more time,” he said, as the shadows in the room began to climb up the walls, while his smile widens unnaturally and his eyes turned into radio dials, “LeAvE iF yOu VaLuE yOuR mIsErAbLe LiVeS.”

  
Suddenly Verosika, Tex, and the rest of the crew quickly fled out of the room as fast as they could, leaving Alastor, Angel, Molly, and Cherri the only ones inside.

  
Cherri suddenly laughed, “Oh that was so awesome! Did you see the looks on their faces? It was priceless.”

  
“Bitch had it coming,” Angel casually commented.

  
“This place is a mess now,” Molly signed at the state Verosika’s crew left it in.

  
“Worry not, my dear!” Alastor snapped his fingers, as his voodoo magic got to work to clean the place up, making it spotless.

  
“Ah, much better,” sighed Molly.

  
“Let’s get things set up,” commented Cherri, “Where is did I put the clothes again?”

  
“You left them in the hall,” said Molly, placing her stuff on the couch.

  
“I knew that… sort of,” Cherri lied.

  
Molly sighed, “Come on, I’ll help you get them.”

  
The girls left the room, leaving Alastor and Angel alone.

  
“Cherri did have a good point,” Angel was at Alastor’s side again, running a finger up Alastor’s furry chest as he purred, “That was awesome to see that bitch run scared for her lift, hot even.”

  
Alastor gave Angel annoyed looked.

  
“It even got me hot and bothered,” Angel continued, pressing himself against Alastor, “I’m sure you can smell how wet I am with that nose,” he gently bopped Alastor on said nose.

  
Alastor sighed, pushing Angel off of him again, “We have a professional relationship. Please remember that. I am only here to finish my end of the deal.”

  
“But you were the one that came to me to make that deal, remember. You needed me,” Angel said with a cheeky attitude.

  
“And I regret doing so,” grumbled Alastor.

  
“I’m warming up to you, I know I am,” said Angel, “I bet before our deal is finished you’ll want a piece of this gorgeous ass. I always wanted to try a Hellhound’s cock. I’ve been told that their knots are mind blowing.”

  
The radio screeched out for a moment as Alastor coughed, hiding his embarrassment.

  
Alastor was really regretting coming to Angel Dust for that deal now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel gives Alastor a private show.

Tonight’s event went off without a hitch; the convention center was pack as the party was in full swing as the guests mingled. Angel made his grand appearance, an hour after the party started; wearing perhaps the tackiest dress that Alastor has ever seen with some questionable high heels that he doesn’t even try to understand how Angel, or women, can walk in them. But it shouldn’t surprise him, both Succubus and Incubus are sex base demons after all, so wearing such skimpy outfits is what they do, to help lure in their prey. Angel’s dress was a simple black dress with the skirt hem much too high, showing his long legs, to the point of almost exposing his thong underneath. The neckline was cut low, and he meant low, as it went almost all the way down to Angel’s belly button while exposing a good portion of his chest, but covering his nipples. 

  
No doubt Angel was the center of attention tonight, all eyes were on him. It didn’t take much for Angel to catch people’s attention.

With the right walk, full of grace and elegance, a little turn here, and sway of the hips, and he’s got his claws in you.

Even Alastor caught himself looking a little too long.

  
“No,” he reminded him, “It’s just a business arrangement, remember that.” 

  
And he regretted making that arrangement.

  
How stupid he was. He should have thought of his plan more carefully but no he needed that bastard on his side in order for Alastor’s goals to be reached. Alastor offered the other demon many things, fame, power, money, and anything he could think of to get the demon to sway to his side. But sadly the only thing that the bastard wanted for in exchange was something that Alastor didn’t have.

  
It was a chance to have a date with Hell’s number dancer, Angel Dust.

  
Sex demons were messy business. Which is why Alastor never bothered to deal with them, nor can he stand their sex craving nature.

So he never bothered to deal with them, finding no reason to, until now.

  
In the end Alastor begrudgingly accepted the other’s demand to get him a date with Angel Dust.

  
Seeking Angel Dust out wasn’t hard since the Incubus was a famous celebrity that was known to mingle in some of the higher establishments in Hell. And thanks to Alastor’s status as an Overlord it was just as easy for him to get in and speak with Angel, and hopefully make a deal with him in order to help Alastor.

  
Fortunately Alastor discovered that Angel Dust was actually very cooperative and listened to what he had to say and offer, agreeing to help him. Unfortunately Alastor had to agree to be Angel’s new bodyguard for one month to help keep away, or get rid of, of some very unwanted admirers.

  
So now here he is, watching Angel mingle among the party, watching for any danger, staying in the shadows and away from the crowd.

  
Dealing with Angel’s unwanted admirers wasn’t that hard to deal with. No one ever cares what happens to a couple of low class demons that suddenly disappear. The real challenge that Alastor found himself facing was Angel’s unwanted advances. Out of all the demons of Hell Alastor gets the one demon that he is forced to guard for a month, that wasn’t afraid of him, as well as wish to become intimate with him.

  
And to make matters worse, and to his horror, Alastor found himself slowly becoming interested.

  
Just the thought of it made his lip curl in distaste. He was above such foolish animal desires. His body does not rule him, his mind and will do.

  
This was why he avoided working, or even being around, sex demons.

  
Cherri Bomb accompanied Angel everywhere on the floor, never leaving his side, watching his back so he didn’t need to. Even though Alastor was his bodyguard Cherri was the one that really stayed with Angel at these events. Alastor was just here to be the force, as well as eyes and ears, for any danger that was too much for the girls to handle. Molly’s job was Angel’s acting manager, handling all the business and gigs for Angel that she organized. She was the smart one out of the trio, with the better people skills.

  
Speaking of, Alastor spotted Molly coming towards him with two drinks in her hands.

  
“Would you like some?” Molly offered a glass to him.

  
He took the offered drink, “Thank you.”

  
Alastor took a sip, finding that it was a lovely brand of champagne.

  
“Sorry, I know this isn’t really fun for you. But I appreciate that you are here to keep an eye on my brother. Angie can take care of himself but I can’t help but worry about him sometimes. Trouble has been known to find him from time to time,” said Molly.

  
“It’s understandable for you to worry. You are his sister, who cares very much about him, it’s only natural,” said Alastor.

  
Molly nodded, taking a sip of her drink.

  
“As for the party itself, it’s not too much of a bore for me. It’s not as dreadful as I expected,” Alastor added.

  
“Wait until Verosika performs, you might change your mind,” Molly pointed out.

  
Alastor’s smile tightens a bit.

  
“Ah yes, Miss. Mayday. What was it again that she sings?”

  
“Pop music.”

  
“Lovely,” Alastor could already feel his ears bleed.

  
Molly giggled at the expression he was making while trying to keep his smile.

  
“Don’t worry. Lucky for you Angie can’t stand her music as much as he can’t stand her. He’ll most likely come looking for you soon before she performs,” she informed him.

  
Alastor sighed in relief at the news.

  
“Anyways, just hang in there for a little longer. And please make sure my brother gets home safe too,” she asked.

  
“Of course, my dear,” he answered.

  
With a smile Molly left Alastor in his hiding spot and returned to the party.

  
Another few minutes have passed Alastor has finished his drink and was craving for another, stronger, drink to get through this. He didn’t know when Verosika will perform but judging how her followers were now among the crowd, mingling, if you call it that, with her Hellhound bodyguard near the stage. It wouldn’t be long now.

  
At one point one of the males from Verosika’s group did try to get to Angel but was quickly blocked by Cherri and chased away.

  
The Overlord that was throwing this event got on the stage, making a little speech that Alastor didn’t care to listen to.

  
That was when he noticed Angel starting to make his way towards Alastor, with a dark brown fur coat on, with no Cherri around now.

  
“Alright, I’ve been here long enough. Let’s get out of this dump before the harpy starts,” Angel informed Alastor as he walked by him and headed for the exit.

  
“Gladly,” Alastor followed after Angel.

  
Angel led the way through the lobby, ignoring everyone around him now, not bothering to even say goodbye, or have a quick chat, before leaving. The ones that refuse to take the hint Alastor happily made a point to leave them alone and get out of their way, or loose a limb.

  
Once outside the building Angel let out a small sigh of relief of getting out of that place.

  
Alastor moved to the terrified valet when he saw Alastor coming towards him, hiding behind his podium.

  
“If you don’t mind,” Alastor dropped his ticket on the podium, “please fetch the car.”

  
The valet quickly snatched the ticket and took off running for the garage. It took him less than a minute for him to being Alastor car out, a beautiful vintage deep red Rolls-Royce Phantom I Jonckheere Coupe.

  
Quickly the valet stepped out of the car and shakily handed Alastor the keys before he took off running for his life.

  
Angel already started moving to the car, his gaze focused on his phone, rounding the car to the passenger side while Alastor got into the driver’s side. Once they were both in Alastor pulled out and headed for Angel’s penthouse.

  
“This night was shit,” Angel stated, “The fucker didn’t even both to inform me that Verosika was going to be there, fucking bitch.”

  
“How do you two know either each?” inquired Angel, curious of this spat between them.

Angel put his phone away, leaving back in his seat, crossing his legs that made the hem of his dress go up to his hips, exposing his thong. Alastor kept his eyes on the road, ignoring the display Angel was giving him.

  
“Verosika was starting her music career, if you can even call her having one, making a name for herself. Her manager contacted Molly to get me to be her choreographer for her since the slut can’t dance, just prancing around on stage and singing, which only gets you so far. And I was already famous so of course they were going to ask for the best, and I agreed to help. But Verosika, being the fucking bitch she was, didn’t think she needed my help and ignored my instructions and still did what she wanted on stage. Eventually her sponsors, the ones supporting her, fucking ripped into her about changing her fucking princess attitude, and threaten to drop her if she didn’t get her slut fuck act together. So she did but she didn’t make it easy for me. Fucking bitch,” Angel scowled.

  
“A dreadful woman indeed,” Alastor agreed.

  
“Molly is now tearing into the manger for the Overlord that put together that shindig tonight for not telling us about her,” said Angel, “Trust me, my sis may not look like much but when push comes to shove, she stands her ground.”

  
“Will she be alright?”

  
“Oh yeah, Cherri is with her too. Plus if his boss gives them grief, I’ll just send you his way.”

  
“I am not going to go pick a fight with another Overlord for something so pitiful, Angel” Alastor said with slight annoyance.

  
Angel smirked at him, “Well newsflash, bub. For another three weeks, you have to do what I want, remember. You are my bodyguard and it’s your job to make sure I’m both safe and happy.”

  
‘Cheeky little thing,’ Alastor thought.

  
Sadly though he wasn’t wrong.

  
“Did she actually do the dance you had for her?” Alastor questioned.

  
“Verosika? Yeah, she finally did it after a lot of practice. Apparently the bitch has two left feet, so she couldn’t dance for shit. But she eventually got it. That’s the last time I helped, I refused to work with her ever again. I can’t tell you how many times I wanted to strangle her because she either couldn’t’ get the simplest steps down, or won’t shut her cock sucking mouth shut,” complained Angel.

  
“Do I even want to know what sorry excuse of a dance you taught her?”

  
“It would be too difficult to explain it to your old ass what it is. Just know it’s fit for pop music.”

  
“Charming,” grumbled Alastor, “a mockery of dancing.”

  
“Hey! I am a real dancer. I do more then be a choreographer and pole dancer, which is my specialty, but I can do more than that,” Angel defended himself, “Actually Molls and I are quite the dancing due. She’s pretty good herself but I’m one that’s really got the talent. We’re pretty good with foxtrots, waltz, samba, and all that.”

  
“I did not know your knowledge extended that far,” Alastor said, pleasantly surprise.

  
“Yeah but sadly no one wants to see that unless you are shaking your ass, or tits, in their faces,” said Angel before he smiled at Alastor, “It you want I can give you a private show back at my place, free of charge.”

  
“I’ll pass.”

  
“Oh come. Aren’t you curious at all?”

  
“No, I do not need to watch such mockery of a fine art.”

  
“Hey, I’ll let you know that pole dancing is a fine art. There is a lot of work that goes into it, and a lot of stamina on top of it,” explained Angel, “It’s kind of like an acrobat or gymnastics style to it. You’d be surprise how graceful it can be. So why don’t I show you how it’s done before you go and get all judgey about something you don’t know about.”

  
“… Perhaps,” Alastor slowly answered.

  
Angel grinned, “I promise you, it will be a performance you won’t forget about.”

  
“That’s what I’m afraid of,” mumbled Alastor.

* * *

Angel unlocked the front door to his penthouse, allowing him and Alastor inside.

  
The penthouse was in the nicer area of the city, where most of the high-end and powerful demons lived, as well as the celebrities.

  
Angel’s place was actually quite classy, much to Alastor’s surprise, with only a few things here and there that may have been a little distasteful. But other than that it was actually quite nice.

  
Alastor had a slight hunch that Molly was possibly the one responsible for most of the decorating here.

  
Angel walked through the front entrance of his home, pulling his coat off as he carelessly threw it on the couch in the sitting room, that he walked by.

  
“You coming?” Angel called, not looking behind him to see if Alastor was following him or not.

  
With no choice Alastor followed after Angel through his home, taking in some of the art work that he walked by.

  
Following Angel down a small hall they came to the last room at the end which was a large dance studio with wood floors and large mirrors handing on the walls. The side they entered through was more for dances that required a lot of space to work in. On the other side of the studio there was some furniture and two poles that sat on a fairly large stage.

  
“Take a seat,” Angel offered, moving pass the chairs to a stereo sitting by.

  
“I rather stand,” he said.

  
Angel shrugged, plugging his phone in the stereo, “Suit yourself.”

  
Picking a song to play Angel jumped up on the stage and moved to the first pole closest to him.

_On my waist, through my hair_   
_Think about it when you touch me there_   
_Close my eyes, here you are_   
_All alone dancing in the dark_

Alastor scowled lightly at the music.

  
“Is that really necessary?” he asked.

  
“Yes,” Angel walked around the pole, swaying his hips as he does, “its part of the show, so shut up and watch.”  
Alastor groaned.

_Tell me baby if it's wrong_   
_To let my hands do what they want?_   
_Late at night I pretend we are_   
_Dance-dance-da-dance, dancing in the dark_

_Dancing in the dark_   
_Ooh-la-la, ooh-la-la, ooh-la-la_   
_Dancing in the dark_

Angel started to move a little faster, swaying his body around the pole, dipping backwards real quick and snapped back up. Grabbing the pole with both hands he lift his body off the floor as he swing his legs up on front of him, showing his thong to Alastor, as he did a circle and landed both feet on the floor again.

  
Keeping both his hands on the pole now he turned to the back of the pole, his back facing Alastor, dipping down and then back up again. He swung around, feet in the air as he held himself up with both hands before lowering his feet back on the floor when he faced Alastor again.

  
So far Alastor wasn’t too impressed at what he saw, other than perhaps Angel did have a lot more upper body strength then he let on.  
Angel lifted his legs up in the air again, doing a scissor style with them before swinging to the side and landed back down onto the floor. Angel danced a little around the pole and doing a little spin around it.

_Can you work on me?_   
_Open my body up and do some surgery_   
_Now-now that you got me up_   
_I wanna taste it, taste it_   
_And see those pocket aces_

_Wanna see who you are_   
_Got a sex drive, just push to start_   
_I got a sex drive, just push to start_   
_Push, push, push, push to start_   
_Push, push, push, push to start_   
_I got a sex drive, just push to start_

Angel kept his eyes on Alastor almost the whole time, watching his every move as Angel continued to dance in front of him. Normally when Angel started pole dancing his audience would have been eating out of his hands in a matter of seconds before he even begun his routine. But Alastor wasn’t normal and that’s what Angel liked about him, a challenge.

  
True that Angel wanted to show Alastor that there was more to pole dancing and that it really was an art. But what he didn’t tell Alastor was that pole dancing was Angel’s lure.

  
A lure is a slang term for Succubus and Incubus demons that use a special skill to draw their prey to them. It causes their prey to be filled with manic sexual energy that helps in their feeding. Verosika’s was singing, which Angel thought was ironic since she sounded like shit, while Angel’s was pole dancing.

  
And now his pray was Alastor.

  
But question was will it work? The guy was enough of a prick that whatever advances that Angel has made in the past he simply brushed them aside, unfazed.

  
This time though Angel was pulling out the big guns.

_On my waist, through my hair_   
_Think about it when you touch me there_   
_Close my eyes, here you are_   
_Dance-dance-da-dance dancing in the dark_

_Ooh-la-la, ooh-la-la, ooh-la-la_   
_Dancing in the dark_   
_Ooh-la-la, ooh-la-la, ooh-la-la_   
_Dancing in the dark_

Angel leaned far back, one hand on the pole, as he lifted both legs up high into the air, doing a circle. Both feet landed on the floor as Angel moved a little with the pole between his legs, slowly sliding his crotch and chest up it, eyes still focused on Alastor.

  
So far there was still nothing, no reaction, as Alastor stood there, motionless like a statue.

  
Angel needs to kick it up a notch.

  
Standing on the side of the pole, one hand on it, Angel slowly lifted his leg up in the air, reaching up to his head as he did a split in the air. As soon as his leg was back on the floor he raced forward and spun around in the air, legs circling in the air, as he spun a few times, staying off the floor now. He flipped upside down now, legs up in the air as he still spun before slowly lowering himself onto the floor, kneeling now, looking to Alastor.

  
That’s when he saw it.

  
Alastor’s ears gave a twitch.

  
To anyone else that may have seemed like nothing but Angel knew better. He was an Incubus after all, a sex demon, and he knew sexual interests when he sees it, even the smallest hits. He needed to keep going.

_I love to flirt to see, I'm only talking to you_   
_If you wanna surf my seas_   
_Now that you got me boy_   
_You know you better spice it, flavor it, get it right, savor it_

_Wanna see who you are_   
_Got a sex drive, just push to start_   
_I got a sex drive, just push to start_   
_Push, push, push, push to start_   
_Push, push, push, push to start_   
_I got a sex drive, just push to start_

Angel stayed kneeling on the floor, one hand on the pole, as he spun, crawled, and lifted his leg up in the air a few times, basically making love to the floor, before finally pulling himself up from the floor, not before giving Alastor a lovely view of his ass.

  
Dancing with the pole a few times he pulled away from it before gracefully falling to floor again. Swinging his legs and hips around, slowly crawling to the next pole, he moticed that Alastor was now watching him with an intense gaze with blown pupils.

  
Just a little bit more now.

  
Grabbing the bottom part of the pole Angel picked himself up and flipped himself upside down off the floor, spinning around on the pole. Still spinning he kept a firm grip on it with his legs as he lifted his upper body up. He then began to climb up the pole while still spinning, going a couple of inches higher, where he really started to pull out his best tricks.

_On my waist, through my hair_   
_Think about it when you touch me there_   
_Close my eyes, here you are_   
_All alone dancing in the dark_

_Tell me baby if it's wrong_   
_To let my hands do what they want?_   
_Late at night I pretend we are_   
_Dance-dance-da-dance dancing in the dark_

Slowing it down Angel did a split sideways as he spin at a painfully slow rate that always killed his hands but looked great for the show.

  
Flipping himself upside down again he spun around until he was basically laying his back against the pole, really showing how flexible he could be. Slowly lowering himself down onto the floor, off the pole now, he crawling away from it a little bit, rolling and twisting around, before he slowly started to crawl towards the edge of the stage where Alastor stood.

_Ooh-la-la, ooh-la-la, ooh-la-la, ooh-la-la_   
_Tell me baby if it's wrong (Ooh-la-la, ooh-la-la)_   
_Dancing in the dark (Ooh-la-la)_   
_To let my hands do what they want (Ooh-la-la, ooh-la-la)_   
_Dancing in the dark_

_It's The Cataracs_   
_Ooh-la-la, ooh-la-la, ooh-la-la_   
_Dancing in the dark_   
_Ooh-la-la, ooh-la-la, ooh-la-la_   
_Dancing in the dark_

Angel stopped at the edge of the stage before suddenly pulling himself back a little bit, cradling his face before running his hands done his chest, waist, crotch, and legs. He leaned back and spun his legs in a circle before turning his body sideways, lying flat on the floor before slowly pushing his ass up into the air before sitting upright on his knees.

  
But he wasn’t done.

  
Angel turned and laid on his back again, head aimed at Alastor, lifting his legs up in the air to do a split and circles. He then spun around on his front, one leg in the air, as he stopped moving as the song came to an end.

  
Panting a little bit Angel pushed himself up into a sitting position on his knees.

  
“Well, what do you think about-Gah!” Angel screamed as a heavy body landed on him, knocking him back as he landed hard on the floor.

  
Angel grunted in pain when the back of his head hit the floor, causing his vision to spin as he looked up to a large red blur above him, panting hot air in his face. 

  
Shaking his head Angel cleared his vision to see Alastor hovering above him, panting heavily, with his pupils so blown out that they were black now.

  
“Al?” Angel asked.

  
Alastor didn’t answer Angel, licking his face a few times before he shifted his head down to Angel’s chest. Angel let out a gasp of surprise as he felt a cold wet nose poking around at the expose part of his chest that the dress didn’t cover. And there was very little that covered him.

  
“Hey!” Angel yelped when that cold nose found his left nipple.

  
The coldness of his nose was quickly replaces by a hot wet tongue that made Angel moan. His tongue was so wide that it covered Angel’s left tit, keeping it warm and wet that it made Angel’s toes curl at the lovely feeling.

  
Angel whined when he lost that tongue, trying to reach for Alastor to bring him back up. But he stayed out of Angel’s reach when he shifted further down Angel’s body.

  
Alastor sniffed down Angel’s body until he reached his crotch where the hem of his dress was already bunched around his hips, exposing his bulging and wet thong.

  
“Al?” Angel called to him, trying to get Alastor to answer.

  
But Alastor didn’t as he buried his nose right in the wetness of Angel’s thong, making him gasp and whipper at the action.  
Shit. Did Angel take it too far? Alastor was basically acting like a dog.

  
He’s seen cases like this with other demons that have some basic animal instincts. If they suppress and ignored their instincts for so long they will surfaces with full force and turn said demon into an animal until they reached satisfaction of its suppress instinct.  
If that’s the case then who knows how long Alastor has been suppressing this part of himself and the consequences that were to come.

  
But Angel Dust being Angel Dust, he found it more thrilling then terrifying.

  
Angel smirked down at Alastor, who kept his face in Angel’s crotch.

  
“You like the way my pussy smells, don’t you big boy,” Angel purred.

  
Alastor pressed his tongue through Angel’s soaked thong making Angel gasp and fall back onto the stage. He was shaking heavily as Alastor kept licking furiously through his thong to get to Angel, the prize he was so desperately seeking, until Alastor growled in annoyance, pulling away from Angel. Angel had enough time to get in a few breaths of air in his lungs until he felt Alastor tear his thong off of him with his claws, freeing his hard cock and wet pussy.

  
Alastor was on him again as he now had full access to Angel’s pussy as he licked his flowing juices.

  
A loud moan left Angel’s mouth as that large hot tongue licked him furiously like the hungry animal he was, desperate for anything that was offered to him by Angel. He even went as far as going inside Angel to reach the last drops that he could. Angel’s legged kicked out at the sudden fullness of that tongue but Alastor held his hips down as he kept licking, going in deeper and deeper into Angel as he could.

  
It all became too much to Angel as screamed his orgasm, his walls clamping down on Alastor’s tongue that was still inside, cum shooting out of his cock and covering his stomach.

  
A light thug noise barely register in Angel’s mind through his haze, when he realized it was Alastor’s tail hitting the floor as he happily cleaned Angel’s oversensitive pussy. He gasped and squirmed as Alastor cleaned his juices before he move to his semi hard cock. He sniffed it for a moment and then sniffed his cum covered stomach before he started licking his stomach clean.

  
Angel weakly watched him, briefly noting that his black dress was now ruined but found that he did care.

  
Alastor shifted back up Angel again, licking his way up to his face and gave him a lick on his cheek before Angel felt something large press against his leg.

  
Looking down Angel could see the large heavily bulge that Alastor was sporting, trying to break free.

  
“Let me help you with that,” Angel reached down to Alastor’s pants, unbutton them to set him free.

  
What Angel found made him very happy.

  
As Angel hoped Alastor was a good size, a little large for his body type but not huge. He was all red with a little black coloring at the tip, with a large knot forming at the middle of his cock.

  
Alastor growled when Angel tried to make a grab for him, pulling away from Angel’s hands, who gave a pout.

  
But that pout did not last long when he realized that Alastor was started to get into position between Angel’s legs.

  
“Hey! Wait!” Angel yelled, “is that even going to fit!?”

  
Angel always wanted to try a Hellhound knot but now actually seeing it in person he wasn’t so sure.

  
Unfortunately Alastor was too lost in his instincts to hear Angel as he positioned the tip to Angel’s pussy and pushed forward.

  
Angel screamed in shock, curling around Alastor as he pushed forward until his knot caught the edge of Angel’s entrance, preventing him to enter anymore. He growled at the inconvenience for only being halfway sheathed inside Angel, who was actually grateful for the break, before Alastor started thrusting into him, pushing his knot forward.

  
A loud moan escaped from Angel as Alastor set a brutal force into him. Angel moaned and squeaked as he held on for dear life as Alastor was determined to be fully inside of Angel.

  
Alastor growled into Angel’s ear as he kept pushing harder with each thrust into that warm heat that he was so desperate to get into.  
A few more hard thrust Angel yelled in both pleasure and pain when he finally felt Alastor’s knot slip pass his ring and inside him.  
The knot it’s self was quite different from what Angel has experience in the past. It was almost like someone shoved a hot rock into Angel and kept pushing it further and further inside. It was uncomfortable at first, still is, but now it was a more pleasant discomfort then a painful one that just made Angel’s toes curl in pleasure.

  
With a shift of Alastor’s hips he hit that one spot in Angel that made him silently scream as he came a second time that night. His walls clenched around Alastor, which somehow seem to pull his knot even more into Angel’s body, as cum from Angel’s cock coated their stomachs.

  
At the feeling of Angel clenching around him seemed to have been the last straw for Alastor. He gave a couple more hard brutal thrust into Angel until he gave a loud howl as his knot reached the tip, cumming deep inside Angel.

  
Heat filled Angel as he felt Alastor’s release, noting that it was more cum then he expected as he watch his stomach bulge a little as Alastor continued to come inside of him, before passing out on top of Angel.

* * *

The first thing that Alastor noticed when he started to come to was how relaxed and satisficed he was. It was almost as if a huge weight has been suddenly lifted from him. The next thing he noted was how warm he felt that he subconsciously snuggled into that warm beneath him.

  
Where ever he was it was nice and he found that he didn’t want to leave it.

  
Suddenly he felt someone gently running their fingers through his hair, making his eyes snap open.

  
Alastor’s head shot up to look down to see a smiling, but exhausted, looking Angel under him.

  
“Morning, hot stuff,” said Angel.

  
“What are-“ Alastor moved to get off of Angel but found that he couldn’t.

  
“OW!” Angel yelped in pain, “Watch it! We are still locked together.”

  
Alastor paled as he quickly looked down to their waists to see himself indeed buried deep in Angel.

  
He groaned, “No, no.”

  
Angel smirked, “Yes, yes.”

  
“How did this happen?” Alastor growled, glaring at Angel.

  
“Hey don’t look at me. I wasn’t the one that was pent up here. You totally went ferial on me and jumped me before I even knew what happened,” Angel answered, leaving the part out that he used his lure on Alastor too.

  
“I can’t believe this is happening,” Alastor grumbled, running his hand down his face.

  
“Oh come on, it’s not so bad,” Angel purred, wrapping his arms and legs around Alastor, “It was one of the best orgasms I’ve had in a long time. And I’m not saying that to.”

  
“Is that supposed to make me feel better?” Alastor growled.

  
“It’s the truth. I’m not lying,” said Angel, “Besides, don’t you feel better now? Sex like that can do wonders for your health.”

  
“I suppose I do feel a little more relaxed,” Alastor admitted.

  
Angel gave him a cheeky grin, “Once we’re free we should go again. But this time take it to my room. What do you say?”

  
“No.”

  
“Pretty please?” Angel gave him a pout before moving to his ear, “I know you want to.”

  
“And what makes you believe that I do,” Alastor scuffed.

  
Angel smirked, “Because even though your knot has not deflated your cock has hard since we started talking.”

  
To prove his point Angel adjusted his hips to make Alastor suck in a breath.

  
“See, you like this,” Angel purred.

  
Alastor scowled, glaring down at Angel, “Let’s say that I do. Then what?”

  
Angel rolled his eyes, “Then we just fuck our brains out, genius. How hard is that to understand?”

  
“What a lovely picture you paint for us.”

  
“So, are we going to my room once we are free, or what?” Angel asked hopefully.

  
Alastor didn’t answer him at first, looking carefully at Angel, and their situation, before sighing in defeat.

  
“No need,” he answered.

  
Angel frowned in disappointment until he felt Alastor wrap his arms around him and lifted him up and off the stage. He kept Angel close to him so Alastor’s knot didn’t hurt him to much as they left the dance studio.

  
“Where is your room again?” Alastor asked.

  
Angel grinned, wrapping his arms and legs around Alastor, “Second floor on the left.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is Dancing in the Dark by Dev


End file.
